


The attack of the mayors

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Clones, Destruction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: Robbie tries to take over town by making clones but it didn't go as planned.





	The attack of the mayors

It was late at night, well about 9pm. Robbie was sneaking around town and had an evil idea. He climbed into the mayors window and snuck upstairs and grabbed some underpants and ran off.  "Yes I did it! Now I can clone Stephanie and take over lazytown" he went back to his lair and went to work.  
It was now 8am and the town was full of crazy mayors. The mayors were destroying the town. Sport was running around town trying to stop them. "Hmm who could have done this? Robbie! " sport went to his lair and found robbie tied up and tape over his mouth. Sport went over to robbie and removed the tape. "Robbie what did you do" "owww sportarude.. I tried to clone Stephanie but it ended up being the mayor.. They are crazy!" sport untied robbie and he went over to the cloning machine that was still spitting out clones and turned it off. "Robbie how do we stop them?" "if you get them wet they turn to dust" sport ran to get a bunch of water in his airships container unit. He then flew over the town and dropped the water on the clones and they turned to dust.  Robbie came out and gave the mayor his yellow boxers back and helped clean up. He never tried that again.


End file.
